Through a subcontract with the Radiation Effects Research Foundation (RERF) in Hiroshima and Nagasaki, Japan, the Contractor shall provide access to existing information on cancer mortality and morbidity, radiation dose and other relevent factors among a defined population of atomic bomb survivors in order to facilitate collaborative studies involving the National Cancer Institute, RERF, and other institutions.